Moonlit confessions
by Loupe- Garou
Summary: My life has always been hard. Running. Never having breathing space. But adding a boy to the mix will only make things worse. Especially when you can't help but say yes to thos adorable, brown, puppy dog eyes...
1. Arrival to Stiles

I sighed, looking at my mom. "Please don't make me go." I said, pleading with her. She seemed like she was on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry. But were else are we gonna go?" She asked, and I knew she was right. But I was tired of running from these sons of bitches. I ground my teeth together. "Fine." I said bitterly, grabbing my school bag and getting out of the car. I slammed the door behind me as I walked into the school building, looking for the front desk. I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. I noticed the stares from my new peers, but I ignored them. After a while of searching, I sighed, and turned to a boy at his locker. "Excuse me." I said, tapping his shoulder. As he turned around, I looked at his face. He was blond with green-blue eyes. "Yeah." He said. "Can you point me toward the office?" I asked. He nodded, pointing down the hall. "Take the first right." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I muttered, heading down in a direction I was sure I'd already been in. But as he said, I took the right, and ended up in front of the office. Shaking my head at myself, I walked in, and waited for the receptionist to see me.

She looked up at me as I entered, giving a tight lipped smile. "How can I assist you?" She asked. "Um, I'm knew here, and I need my schedule." I said, trying earnestly to smile at her. She nodded, reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a file. She pulled a piece of paper from it and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said, taking the paper and hurrying out of the office. I looked at the paper and saw that my first class was chemistry. As I found the room I was looking for, the bell rang. I hurried inside, and walked up to the teacher's desk. The plaque read Mr. Harris. He looked up at me as I neared him. "Hi. My name's Elektra. I just transferred, and-" "I saw your transcript." He said, getting up from his chair to shake my hand. "You seem to have quite an achievement record." He said. I looked down at my shoes, feeling some- what flustered. "Thank you." I said, letting go of his hand. I glanced up at him as he nodded. "Well, I think I'll save you the embarrassment of introductions." He said, gesturing to an empty seat next to a boy at a lab table. I nodded, quickly making my way over to him. I sat down and set my bag next to me on the floor, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. I glanced at the boy I sat next too. His hair was buzzed short. His nose was straight. His lips were set in the tiniest of pouts. I couldn't get a good look at his eyes because he was staring straight ahead. I looked at the board for a moment, before scribbling the notes onto my paper. After a moment, I felt someone nudge my arm. I looked over at the boy sitting next to me to see that it'd been him who nudged me. I could see his eyes now, and all I could think was oh, my god. They were round and open, a dark brown the shade of a male tree. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheek bones as he looked down at me. Suddenly I couldn't control my heart beat. It raced out of control, and I felt myself blushing furiously.

"You're new here, right?" He asked, seeming either to be oblivious to my pink cheeks or ignoring the fact entirely. A lump had risen in my throat. What the hell was happening to me? I nodded finally, unable to get my voice out of my throat. He smiled even more. He held his hand toward me. "I'm Stiles." He said. Stiles? Where his parents smoking crack when they named him? I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Elektra." I murmured, unable to avert my eyes from his. His brow furrowed for a moment. "Isn't Elektra the name of like, some tragic play or something?" He asked. I blinked for a moment. "Um, yeah." I muttered, releasing his hand. Damn. Now who's parents were smoking crack? I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sure, he was adorable. But did I have any chance with him? No way in hell. Not if I didn't want to end up killing him by the light of the full moon.

I ran a hand through my hair. When I set it back on the table, I noticed it was shaking. What the hell was happening? I shook it out for a moment, looking at the floor. "Where you from?" He asked. Some what startled, I looked up at him in surprise. "Um… kind of everywhere." I said. "I travel a lot." I said with a nod. He nodded in return. "Cool." He said. I took a breath, feeling a little bit more comfortable now that we had a decent conversation going. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Well, I think you just did but go ahead." He said, making me smile at his particular brand of humor. "How'd you end up with the name Stiles?" I asked. He opened his mouth to talk, but shut it again. "It's kinda complicated." He said after a moment. As if I didn't know the meaning of complicated. But I simply nodded, an eyebrow cocked. "So, what do you think of Beacon Hills so far?" He asked. I shrugged. "It's… woodsy." I said. And it was true- everywhere you went in this town you were covered by the forest. He nodded. "Yeah. I suppose you don't really know what to look for if you've only been here a day." He said. I nodded. "I don't… I don't really know anyone." I said, glancing down at my paper. "Not true- you know me." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. "You wanna, I don't know…" He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hang out later?" He asked. A part of me was nervous- there was no use in denying that I thought Stiles was absolutely adorable in a lot of ways. But the full moon was in three days. And generally speaking, the closer it got to the full moon, the worse things tended to get for me. But his puppy dog like eyes were nearly impossible to resist. And that was saying something, because I had a very high tolerance for puppy dog faces.

I smiled up at him. "Sure. After school?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He said, his smile widening along with what appeared to be a look of surprise. "Okay. I'll meet you by the front entrance." I said. Just then, the bell rang, and chemistry was over. I got up and grabbed my notebook, putting it in my bag before grabbing it off the floor and walking out of the class room. I pulled my schedule from my bag and looked it over, seeing that my next class was American history, 1, honors. As I started toward my next class, I noticed the sound of Stiles' voice just down the hall. I turned to see that he was on his phone. "Hey Scott, guess what? I got a date!" He yelled into the phone. I felt myself blush as a smile crept onto my lips. "Stilinski!" Someone yelled. I looked down the hall to see a man walking past me. He wore gym shorts and had a whistle hanging around his neck. I took it that was the coach. I turned my head back to see Stiles looking at the coach. Then, something in my mind clicked. "Stiles… Stilinski?" I muttered, shaking my head. Okay, so maybe his parents were drunk, _and _on crack when they named him. I looked back at him as he quickly hung up his phone. "Next time I see you on the phone, I take it away and you've got detention for a week." He barked. Stiles saluted the coach as he continued down the hall. Only then did he seem to notice me standing and watching the scene. He opened his mouth as if say something but closed it before he did. I smiled at him, and waved before heading to class.

As I walked into the room, I took a moment to survey who I would be sitting with. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself to her. She smiled and told me to take a seat. I sat down at a desk and began taking notes on what appeared to be the Salem witch trials. As I scribbled onto my paper, I noticed the hand of the girl sitting next to me shooting up into the air. I looked up as the teacher called on her. The girl's hair was strawberry blond, with a pretty face and interested eyes. "Yes, Lydia?" The teacher said kindly. "I'm sorry, but why are we learning about the Salem witch trials?" She asked, a slight hint of what sounded like sarcasm and agitation in her voice. "Are they not considered an important historical revelation?" The teacher asked. "I can't answer that honestly, because my opinion would be considered subjective. But the be honest, it's the simple concept that the puritans believed those who had their own faith were insane, assumed them to be Satanists, and burned a bunch of innocent people at the stake." She said, folding her hands on the desk. Hmmm. She seemed to have some sort of a point. "While that concept is undeniably correct, it may not be the only aspect of the story." The teacher said. "Who's to say that there wasn't some sort of conspiracy going on behind closed doors? Things people were doing that the puritan rulers disagreed with, that in fact had nothing to do with witchcraft." The teacher said. Lydia sighed absently. "Well yeah, but we have no way of proving that anything like that was true. None of the people in this room are a hundred years old. Other than going by what they say in the text books, conversing about the possibility of a conspiracy is null and void." She said. Now it was the teacher's turn to sigh. "Yes, I suppose it is. But it makes for great conversation."

By lunch, I was exhausted. My mind had reeled away from the subjects I already knew everything about. I ended up staring out the window for the most part. As I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, I sighed, pulling my I-pod from my bag. I put in my ear buds and surveyed the room. I could see the cliques already. Jocks. Nerds. Goths. Loners. Cheerleaders. I sighed to myself, heading out the side door of the cafeteria. I walked around the side of the building, and found myself a seat on a bench. I sat cross legged, listening to my Florence and the Machine playlist. I pulled out my sketch book, along with a pencil, thinking for a moment about what to draw. I looked up at the forest that sat across from the parking lot, drawing it in specific detail on the page. The shapes of the trees. Their height in relation to one another. The brush at the bottom of the tree trunks. After a while, I had a detailed landscape in front of me. "Nice." Some one said next to me. I yanked my ear buds out of my ears, as I jumped in surprise, looking in the direction of the voice. Stiles sat to the left me on the bench- seat. "Jesus." I muttered, my heart hammering in my chest. I looked down at my right hand and saw that my nails had formed long, razor sharp talons. I was thankful he sat on my other side, as my claws shifted back in my regular, human sized nails instead of their previous three inch daggers. I sighed, looking back up at him. "Sorry, you just… scared me." I muttered, shaking my head. "Sorry." He said apologetically. I nodded. "So, watchya got there?" He asked, looking down at my sketch book. I looked down at it. "Oh just… the clearing." I said, gesturing to the forest across the lot. He looked up at it for a moment, before looking down at my paper. "Wow." He said, glancing back up at the clearing. "It's… It's identical." He said.

I looked down, my face flushing. "Thanks." I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked back up at him after a moment. "Oh. You've uh, got a…" He moved his hand toward my face, picking up what looked to be… "An eyelash." He said. "Oh, thanks." I said softly, suddenly feeling the heat rise in my arms. He held the eyelash on his finger, holding it in front of me. "You've gotta make a wish." He said. I smiled, not sure what to with about. After a moment, I knew what I wanted. I wished that… that I wouldn't be responsible for harming Stiles. Full moon or not. I blew the eyelash off his finger and he smiled. "There. Remember, you can't tell anyone either." He said. I nodded, knowing that wouldn't be a problem. Just then the lunch bell rang. I looked up at him. "I've gotta go." I said, gathering my things. After a moment, I took the picture I drew and handed it to him. "Keep it." I said, before hurrying off. "See you after school!" I called to him, making my way inside.


	2. Faded and Falling

made it to the end of the day without anything too serious happening. I wasn't mauled by any of my peers. No fist fights- which they would have lost, no doubt. I'm not trying to be cocky, but it's really no competition when it comes to a human against a werewolf. I walked toward the front entrance, and out the front doors, waiting by the exit. I wondered where Stiles was- maybe he'd forgotten. Which would most likely be best for his own health. I looked up at the beeping of a horn, and saw Stiles sitting in a large blue jeep as he pulled up in front of the doors. I smiled, walking toward him. I got in on the passenger's side, sitting back against the leather of the seat. "Hey." I said, noticing that the car smelled like him. It was something spicy and unique. "Hey." He said, completely unaware of the fact that I felt as though I were drowning in his scent. To be honest, I didn't wanna be saved. I looked over at him, through the curtain of my straight, blond hair. "So, where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, we could go to my house if you want." The moment he spoke, he looked completely mortified. I grinned at him. "What, you're not gonna bye me dinner first?" I asked. He opened his mouth, letting it hang for a moment. "I didn't mean it like-" "Relax." I said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I wouldn't mind going to your house. Besides, that's what friends do, right?" I asked. His lips seemed to pull shut. "Yeah. That's what friends do." He said, shifting the car into drive and peeling out of the parking lot. I leaned my head back against the seat as the wind tousled my hair. God, I loved that feeling.

When we arrived at his house, I walked in to the sound of yelling. A man yelling into what sounded like a cell phone. "No. No, he's not the one who was responsible for the murders!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes at Stiles in confusion. He glanced at me and smiled. "My dad's a uh, sheriff." He explained. I nodded, as we quickly headed up stairs. He led me a ways down the hall and into a room I assumed was his. It was an off white, with pictures of snowboarding athletes, and lacrosse players. "Nice." I said, looking around the room. I set my bag on the floor next to the doorway and say down on the edge of his bed. He sighed, looking down at me. "So, this is my room." He said. I nodded. "What do you wanna do?" He asked. Once again he looked flustered. I smiled. "Wow, you really know how to put your foot in your mouth don't ya?" I asked. He nodded silently. I laughed for a moment. "Well if it helps, I have a tendency to do that a lot too." I said reassuringly. He smiled. "Looks like I'm not alone." He said.

"So what else do you like to do besides draw?" He asked. I sighed, feeling suddenly awkward talking about myself. No one ever really asked any questions at any of the other schools I was at. "Well…" I began. I sang. That was something I loved. I had since I was three. "I sing." I said. He turned to me, with a slight look of surprise. "Really, you sing?" He asked. I nodded. Slowly a peculiar look came upon his face. Oh god- what did I get myself into. "Good. Then I know exactly where to take you." He said. I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled, grabbing my hand. "C'mon." He said. I could have fought back, but I let him drag me downstairs. "I'll be back dad!" He called, pulling out the front door. As we made our way to his car, he let go of my hand and pulled out his keys. Part of me wanted him to keep holding on to me. But the other that had good sense said it was better if I didn't get involved with him. Actually it was screaming at me to back out now and run in the other direction. As I got into his car, he pulled out of his driveway and onto the road.

A short while later we were parked in front of a bar. "Stiles, why are we here? We aren't old enough to go in." I said. He smiled. "Not unless we have a performance to do." He said. Suddenly I realized why we were here. "Stiles-" I began. But he'd gotten out of the car, and he was already headed toward the entrance. I sighed, following him inside. As we entered, we were met by the brute force of bouncers. "I.D?" One of them asked. "Um, we're here for a performance." Stiles said. I looked over at him. "And what exactly do you do?" The guard asked. "Well- she sings." Stiles said matter of factly. The guard raised an eyebrow. "And you…" "I'm her entourage." He said. The guard glared at him. Stiles sighted and pulled a twenty from his pocket, handing it to him. He looked down at it and smiled. "Go get 'em." He said, letting us in. As we walked in, Stiles immediately pulled me over to the stage. No one was up now. But I was suddenly nervous. It had been forever since I sang in front of someone. "Go." He said. I sighed, getting onto the stage. I turned to the DJ, thinking for a moment. "Fading, by Rihanna?" I asked. He nodded, playing the track. I stood up in front of the mike, waiting for the lyrical part to begin. As it did, I began to gain confidence in the pleasant stares from the audience. I closed my eyes and sang loud and soulfully.

As the song ended, I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. Suddenly the entire room was filled with loud, happy applause. I felt as if I were going to cry. I smiled, taking a small bow before stepping off stage. Quickly, I made my way over to Stiles, who stood with his mouth hung open. "You didn't tell me you could sing like that!" He exclaimed. I smiled. "I forgot I could." I said simply. After the performance we were forced out of the bar due to the fact that we were underage. We got into the car and sat for a moment. I sighed, looking over at him. "Thank you, Stiles. For bringing me here." I said. He smiled. "Yeah, no problem." He said. I looked out the window and realized it was starting to get dark. "Well, I should probably be… getting home." I said, slowly meeting his eyes. They were round and attentive and… sad? I wasn't sure but whatever it was I had seen flashed out of his eyes the minute he realized I was staring at him. "Yeah, sure." He said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to spark up conversation. "So, your dad's the sheriff, huh?" I asked. He glanced at me, then back at the road. "Yeah. Kinda stressful though." He said. I laughed once. "I could tell by the fact that he was yelling when we got to your house." His house. My backpack. "Damn it." I muttered. He looked over at me. "What is it?" He asked. "I left my bag at your house." I said. "You mind if we stop real quick to get it?" I asked. "No, sure." He said. I leaned back against the seat, inhaling his scent. "So what about your mom?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. Suddenly his body went rigid. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. Oh god- what did I just do? "She uh… she died, a few years back. Cancer." He responded quietly. My mouth fell open a little, and suddenly I couldn't speak. I could see the hurt in his face. My chest was tight, and I absently felt a tear fall onto my cheek. I turned my head in the other direction for a moment, wiping it away silently. But it made me think we were closer in more ways than one. "I'm sorry." I said, finally turning back to him. I shielded my face with the curtain of my hair, praying he hadn't seen me cry. He sighed. "What about you?" He asked, glancing down at me with a little more light in his eyes.

I looked down. "I live with my mom. My dad died last year in a car crash. After that, my mom moved here and got a new job. She said that things back home were too painful." That was partly true. She had said things were too painful. But it was only half the reason we'd moved here. I had also failed to mention that the hunters were responsible for my father's crash. They'd done it in an attempt to capture me. I was born a werewolf due to my father's genes. But the hunters had decided on killing him after a run in with one of their own ended with that hunter dead. But they wanted me alive. I remember the crash in picture perfect clarity. I was in the car. The road was dark and unlit, and they'd stepped onto the road at the last second. My dad swerved to avoid hitting them. But it ended with his death. My mother and I escaped, and since that night, we'd been on the run. "Oh, god. I-" "Didn't know. Don't apologize cause neither did I." I explained, looking back up at his adorable puppy dog eyes. For a moment, I looked down at his lips. They were pouty in their own special way- a way that seemed to drive me crazy. I blinked a few times as he looked back onto the road. Damn. This needed to stop. Someone was gonna get hurt.

As we pulled up in front of his house, he put the car in park. "I'll be right back." He said. I nodded, as he headed into the house. I sat for a moment, inhaling the his scent. It was warm and exciting. I could hear my own heartbeat pick up it's pace. I turned slightly, letting my face lay against the leather of his seat. I breathed deep, listening for a moment as I heard a voice from inside the house. "What's the rush?" His dad. "I have a girl in my car, dad. How often do you think that happens?" Stiles said. I couldn't help but smile. "Well… go on then." His dad said. Just then, Stiles walked out of his house holding my bag. I sat up at he entered the car. "Thanks." I said, taking it from him and tossing it into the back. As he started the car, I pulled my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around my legs. I looked out the windshield as he drove onto the road.

When we reached my house, he parked in the driveway behind my mom's car. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, Stiles following me up the steps. As I stood in front of the door, he looked down for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming at some sort of a loss. Finally he stepped forward. 'Oh god- what's he doing? He's not gonna…' I looked up to see him less than an inch away. "I had fun today." I managed, my voice just barely a whisper. He nodded. "Me too." His scent wrapped around me in hot, intoxicating tendrils. After a moment, I was forced to stare up at his eyes. His hands moved down to my waist, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I bit my lip for a moment. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my cheek. When his skin made contact with mine, my heart stopped. He pulled back, his eyes illuminated by the light coming from behind the curtains in the windows of my house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I nodded, wishing he hadn't let me go. He got into his car, and I waved a goodbye, before heading inside and immediately going to bed.


	3. A Full Moon's Gaze

When I woke up, my first thought was that something smelled really good. I sat up and looked around. It wasn't the breakfast- eggs and bacon- kinda good. It was… well I wasn't sure. I couldn't pin point the source either. Then it hit me- it was Stiles scent. I looked down at myself, realizing that I smelled like him. It most likely was from when I was in his car. I took a piece of my hair and raised it my nose. Yup- it was me. I smelled just like him. I blinked, sighing as I got out of bed. I stretched for a moment, before moving over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jean shorts and my waist top. It just barely came down to my hips, and it rose up to my naval when I stretched.

I quickly changed into my clothes, running a brush through my unintentional blowout. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, seeing that my mom was already in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey." I said, sitting down across from her as I set my bag down on the floor. "Hey." She looked up at me as I sat down. I grabbed one of the pieces of bacon from her plate. Nibbling on it, I looked down at the newspaper she had splayed out on the table. "What are you looking at?" I asked. She sighed. "Well, I'm looking for a good sports store." She said. I frowned, looking at her. "A sports store? Why?" I asked. "Because, if I can find a sports store somewhere in this town, I'm almost positive that they'll sell weapons." She explained, glancing up at me. I nodded, understanding what she meant. If the hunters were to find us again, she wanted to be prepared. I sighed, finishing the piece of bacon. I walked into the downstairs bathroom and brushed my teeth.

As I walked back out, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'm gonna walk this morning." I said. I had my own car, but unfortunately for me it was in the shop. "Okay." She said, not looking up from the newspaper. With a sigh, I headed outside, and pulled my I-pod from my bag. Putting my ear buds in, I scrolled to "Wonderland" by Natalia Kills, turning the volume all the way up. I mouthed the words to myself as I walked along the slightly wooded road. Our house was partially covered by the forest, which acted as good cover were the hunters to find us. As I walked along the side of the road, I looked around me, taking in the trees. They were tall, and the area smelled of pine. I reached for my hair, pulling it to my nose. It still smelled like him. I smiled, but slowly it disappeared. It wasn't good for me to get involved with him. Not if I wanted to keep him alive. Two days, and the full moon would be here. And by then, I very well could end up killing him. While I was able to refrain from shifting on the full moon, it still had an enormous effect on me. Usually unpredictable.

I turned to look beside me, seeing a powder blue jeep pull up next to me. Stiles sat in the driver's seat, smiling down at me. I pulled the buds from my ears. "Need a lift?" He asked. I smiled, suddenly feeling both nervous at the thought of being in the car with him, as well as guilty due to the fact that this was a really_ really _bad idea. "Sure." I said. He leaned over and unlocked the door, pushing it open for me. I climbed in and tossed my bag in the back; I was immediately engulfed in his scent. Closing the door, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning back against the seat. "Hey, me and my friend Scott are hanging out tonight. You wanna come?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Sure." I said, noticing an unusual tone in my voice. Suddenly I could feel my body burning- aching. On one hand it was physical, but on the other… I sighed, closing my eyes again and stretching my arms above my head. I could feel the cool air hit my naval as my shirt pulled up. I sighed quietly, unable to control myself. Damn. I could already feel the tug of the full moon. Feel it burning in my veins and suffocating my lungs. But in a way, it felt… _good._

I looked over at Stiles to see him staring at me. I felt myself smile. "Ready?" I asked, noticing the car's lack of movement. He blinked, looking back out the windshield. "Uh, yeah, sure." He said. Listening closely, I heard the pace of his heartbeat as it hammered in his chest. A part of me- the more animal part- was glad that I had done that to him. But the other part that actually remained in good sense thoroughly chastised me. My jaw tightened as I realized what I was doing. On the full moon, everything would be heightened. Including my emotions. As the days drew closer to the full moon, it's effects became more apparent, and that meant that anything I felt now, would be amplified three- fold. But what I felt for Stiles remained undefined. That also meant that any small fraction of what I _could _feel would be violently yanked to the surface- no matter how far buried it was, and shoved under a magnifying glass. Being anywhere near him for the next few days wasn't going to be easy. In _any _sense of the word.

As we drove to school, I stared up at him from where I sat against my seat. "So, how was your night?" I asked, hearing the aggravatingly suggestive tone in my voice. He glanced over at me. "Uh, it was okay, I guess. I mean, I didn't really do much after I dropped you off." He said. "Oh." I said, drawing the word out in a voice that could only be described as sleepy. God, damn it. What the hell was wrong with my voice? It was like I couldn't… control it. I sighed to myself, drawing the curtain of my hair closer to my face. I looked up at him from behind it to see a him staring at me, his eyes filled with longing. "Same here." I said, trying to change to tone of my voice to dull and possibly even bored. But the look in his eyes ceased to change.

As we got to the school's parking lot, I leaned into the back and grabbed my back pack. "So, where are we going tonight?" I asked, glancing back at him, and having caught him staring at my butt. "It's a surprise." He said, looking up at me. I nodded. "Cool." I said, sitting back in the passenger's seat. "I take it we should get to class. Mr. Harris seems like kind of a stickler when it comes to tardy students." I said. He smiled and nodded. "You'd be right." He said, as we got out of the car. 


	4. Cliff Side Kisses

As we walked toward the front entrance, I heard a voice calling from across the parking lot. "Stiles!" I turned and saw a boy with dark hair and eyes heading our way. He wore an A&F sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, his backpack slung over his shoulder. As he caught up to us, Stiles turned to me, the breeze blowing his scent in my direction. I blinked, trying to clear my head. "Elektra, this is Scott. Scott, this is Elektra." He said, glancing over at him. I smiled, looking up at him- he was exceptionally tall. "I take it your on the lacrosse team?" I asked, seeing as that most guys that tend to be on the tall side play sports. "Co-captain." He said, reaching out his hand. I shook it welcomingly. "Cool." I said, letting go of his hand. "So Stiles- this is the girl you went on a-" Scott began. Stiles loudly cleared his throat, giving Scott a glare. I smiled to myself, heading for the door. Behind me, I heard Stiles saying "Really?" I suppressed the urge to laugh as a giggle bubbled past my lips. "Sorry." Scott said, and I couldn't resist looking back at them. As we walked inside, I noticed that they'd begun somewhat of a interesting conversation. "So, you okay now?" Stiles asked, concern labeling his voice. "Yeah. It's out of my system now, thanks to Deaton." He said. Stiles sighed, and suddenly I wondered what it was that they were talking about. "Maybe Allison should tell them to-" "It's not her fault." Scott said sternly. "I know. I'm just saying." Stiles said defensively. I thought for a moment. What the hell were they talking about? It sure as hell didn't sound like Scott had suffered from the common cold.

I pulled my schedule from my bag and looked down at the page to see that I stood nearly a few feet from my locker. "Looks like this is my stop." I said, turning to them and walking backwards. "Funny- our lockers just so happen to be not too far ahead." Stiles said. I smiled. Just then, I accidentally backed into someone. Damn it. I turned around and saw that it was the boy I'd been talking too yesterday- the one who'd pointed me toward the front office. "I'm, so Sorry." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me for a moment with something in his eyes I couldn't really place. "It's okay." He said, his jaw clenching. He seemed extraordinarily pissed off. He stormed away, meeting up with a tall, dark haired boy I assumed was his friend. "What the hell was that about?" I muttered, as Stiles moved up next to me. "That's Jackson. He's uh… got some anger issues." He said. I glanced over at him, noticing a fearful look in his eyes. "Maybe someone needs to give the jerk a little reality check." I said, half-offering to be the one to do it. Once again I could feel the tug of the approaching full moon on my nerves, making me feel… testy. I clenched my fist for a moment, breathing deep until I had released my fist.

I moved up to my locker, shaking my head to myself, and opening it. Stiles moved up next to me, and once again his scent clouded my thoughts and raged me with lust. I groaned internally, wishing he would take me here and now. 'No you don't!' A chastising voice said in the back of my mind. "So, tonight at eight?" He asked. I nodded, giving what I hoped looked like an innocent smile. "Yeah, sure." I said. He smiled, giving a quick wave as he walked off in the other direction, Scott close behind. As he passed me, I caught his scent, and that's when I noticed it. It was different. Strange… off. It didn't seem completely human. Humans tended to have a basic under- coding that was then partially masked by their own individual scent. But Scott's scent seemed… off in it's base. I shook it out of my head, thinking it was most likely one of the mind games that came with the full moon's territory. I sighed, Putting the books I wouldn't need until after lunch in my locker.

After I had made it through an exceptionally boring English class, and an infuriatingly slow moving chemistry class, I headed to chemistry. With Stiles. As a lab partner. I couldn't stop the smile that slowly illuminated my face. As I walked in, I noticed Stiles already sitting at our table. I walked over to him and sat down, watching as the teacher spread beakers and measuring tools out on each of our tables, along with small vials of different colored liquids, and small glasses of water. "Okay class. Today we will be testing chemical reactions. You have each been given a concoction of different substances. Once you've mixed them together in the beaker, you're going to record to chemical reaction." Mr. Harris explained. He pulled out a timer and started the clock. "Begin." He said, moving behind his desk and pulling out a book.

As Stiles and I began the experiment, I pulled my notebook and a pen from my bag and started the conversation. "So, since you're refusing to tell me where you're taking me, I've begun to think that I'm going to end up on the side of a milk carton." I said, picking up the vial of red liquid. I glanced up at him to see a smirk on his face. "Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise." He said. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who's to say I like surprises?" I asked. He seemed at a loss for words, before finally saying. "Too bad." I glared at him, trying (and failing) at pushing back the smile that pulled the sides of my mouth up into a smile. "Jerk." I muttered, dumping the red vial into the water before Stiles dumped in the blue one. "No, that's Jackson." He said. I smiled. "What's with him, anyway? I accidentally bump into him and suddenly he's ready to tear my head off." Stiles looked over at me. "And just saying, I could take him." While the tone of my voice was playful, it was all too true. "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he was adopted." He said, looking down at the beaker for a moment. "His mother died just before the doctors got to him- both his birth parents died in a car crash." Suddenly the cold casing around my heart began to melt. "Oh. I didn't know." I murmured, watching as the concoction began to fizzle. I wrote down the reaction and continued the conversation with Stiles. "It's not your fault- but it's not just one of those things you never really, get over either." Stiles said, opening the yellow vial and sniffing it, his face scrunching up at the smell of it. He poured it into the beaker, and we watched as the fizzle that had begun in the beaker died down due to the additive of the yellow concoction. I recorded the results and looked up at him for a moment, watching the movement of his eyelashes as he blinked.

I wanted him. Now. Even over the smell of whatever the hell was in the beaker, his scent wafted to me in pulsating waves that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and made the muscles in my stomach tighten. Oh god, I can't do this. Being this close to him, it was giving me a whole new kind of high… one I doubted I would come down from. I found myself letting my hand glide over to his leg, my semi-long finger nails tracing a pattern down to his knee. I looked up at him and saw that his whole body had gone tense, and rigid. His pulse pounded in his chest- loud, and clear. I saw exactly what he was thinking- crystal clear- in his eyes. He felt exactly what I was feeling, which seemed as if it should be impossible. After a moment of inner struggle, I managed to let my hand slide of the edge of his thigh and back onto the lab table. After that we continued the experiment in shared silence for a moment. At the end of class, I gathered my things and stood, the sound of the bell coming off as disorienting. "I'll see you tonight?" I asked. He smiled, standing up. "Sure thing." He said. I nodded, quickly hurrying out of the room. I made my way to the girls bathroom, thankful I was alone.

I splashed cold water on my face and looked at my reflection. My canines were slightly extended, and I could see specs of gold in the depths of my eyes. I blinked, taking deep breaths until I was sure that any sign of my true identity was gone. I dried my cheeks and forehead with a paper towel as a tall girl with dark hair and eyes walked into the bathroom. "Oh, I'm sorry-" She began. I shook my head. "No worries." She looked at me for a moment. "Allison." She said, holding out her hand. "Elektra." I said, shaking her hand. "Like the tragedy?" She asked. I grinned. "You must know Stiles." I said. She tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, why?" "Cuz he said the exact same thing to me when I told him my name." I explained. She smiled as I let go of her hand. "Well, I hope he wasn't too blunt about it." I shook my head. "Na, I hear that a lot so." I shrugged, grabbing my bag. "Well, I'll see you around." I said with a smile. She smiled. "See ya." She called, as I headed out into the hall.

I made it to the end of the day without having an aneurism, thank god. When I got home, my mom had already gone to work- she worked as a guard at the prison- how cheery. I headed up stairs, deciding that since I had absolutely no clue where the hell we were going tonight, I would need to raid my closet until I found something that would suit any occasion. I figured it wasn't some five star restaurant given that that sort of thing tended to be reserved for more-personal "DATE" dates. But thankfully Scott would be with us- hopefully that would keep me from doing something I'd regret later. I turned on my radio, letting "I caught myself" by Paramore blare through the speakers. I pulled open my closet door and began searching for what I wanted to wear. After what felt like hours, I picked out three dresses- one was black, and long with a one shoulder strap. One was purple, and had an enormous cleavage zone. Then finally, there was the red one. It was a spaghetti strap that reached just to the middle of my thighs. I pulled out a black lather "half jacket", along with my red pumps. I smiled at the outfit, knowing that no matter where we went, I would be a bombshell. 'After what happened today, is that really a good idea?" I voice said in the back of my head. I told it to mind it's damn business.

I stepped into a hot shower, making it quick because I was short on time. Afterwards, I quickly towel dried off and gave myself a blowout with the blow-dryer. I got dressed and saw that it was already seven-fifty. I quickly put on a little bit of lip-gloss, along with my red, skull earrings. I checked myself in the mirror, noticing the very "Kim Kardashian" look that I got when I turned around in front of it. The dress was tight in the "hug _every_ curve" kind of way. Just then I heard the doorbell go off. "Coming!" I called, grabbing my phone and sticking it in my pocket along with my house keys. I wrote my mom a note saying I had gone out- I wasn't sure what time she'd be back though, so I simply stuck it on the inside of the front door.

Upon opening the door, I saw Stiles and Scott standing on my porch. "Hi." I said, stepping in front of them- closing and locking the door behind me. I looked up to see Scott's eyebrows raised at my outfit- Stiles on the other hand, seemed as if his eyes might bust out of his head. "Um wow." He said, blinking momentarily. "It may be a little much for where we're going." Scott said. "Well, I can go change real quick-" I began, seeing a look of desperation appear in Stiles' eyes. "No!" He said excitedly. "I mean, you look fine. Really." He said. I smiled. "Okay. Shall we?" I asked. They nodded, as we all piled into Stiles' jeep.

We drove down a dark, wooded road for about fifteen minutes or so, until we came upon a clearing. It was night, and the nearly full moon was out, bright and clear. In the car, I caught wind of Scott's scent, and saw that once again, it was off. But I assumed it may have been due to the fact that tomorrow was the full moon, and mind games always came about the night before. As we stepped out of the car, we passed the clearing, and on the other side was a large, high angled cliff-side. The moonlight shown down on it, as it stood in the night, looking somehow like the rock itself was made of some sort of twinkling material. "Wow." I murmured, in awe at the sight in front of me. "This is amazing." I said, making my way up the rock-slab cliff-side. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, letting my legs hang over what must have been a fifty foot drop. I looked up at the moon shining down on me, watching how it glowed with a burning intensity. I could feel it's pull- feel it begging me to give in. Pleading with me in a silent fight to let my wolf have its way. But god only knows how bad things would get if I did.

"Yeah, it's kind of epic." Stiles said matter of factly. I sighed, lying back on the smooth rock and looking up at the stars surrounding the moon. Stiles laid down next to me, and his scent assaulted my nose in warm, delicious, enticing tendrils. It was pure and fiery, and I could feel it low in the pit of my stomach, as the moon grasped my self control, and yanked what little was left of it from me. Damn it, Stiles. I turned my head to look at him, watching the shadows that danced across his face. His eyes were brown, and magnified by the moonlight, making them seem nearly unreal. I wanted to touch him then. To caress his face and feel the electricity that burned just beneath his skin. It would be so easy- all I would have to do is reach up a hand… "So Scott, did you know that Elektra can sing." Stiles said, breaking both the silence, as well as my reverie. "Really?" Scott said. I propped myself up on my arm and glanced behind me, seeing that he sat a few feet away. "I guess…" I said, looking down for a moment so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "You guess? C'mon, you were phenomenal at the bar!" Stiles raved, punching the air with his fist. I rolled my eyes, still refusing to look up at either of them. "You guys went to a bar? How'd you get in?" Scott asked. Stiles made a scoffing noise, as if he were offended. "Your lack of faith in me hurts. Scott." He said, sitting up and looking back at him. Scott simply rolled his eyes at his melodrama. "Look, I'd better get going." Scott said, getting up from his seat. "But we just go here!" Stiles whined, and while whining was usually referred to as childish, I found it undeniably adorable. "I know, but Allison wants me to meet her at her house tonight." He said.

"UH! So you knew you wouldn't be able to stay long and you didn't say anything?" Stiles said, keeping up the act of seeming hurt. "Sorry, I didn't think it was that big a deal." Scott said matter of factly. "Well, I'm hurt- are you hurt?" Stiles said, turning and looking at me. I blinked, looking at him for a moment before simply lying back down on the cold surface of the cliff side. "Oh, you're a big help." He said, before averting his attention to Scott who was already leaving. "You're just gonna walk?" I called, sitting up for a moment. "I'll be fine. It's not too fat from here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He called back, disappearing into the forest. I sighed, lying back down next to Stiles, who did the same. "It's beautiful here." I murmured, staring up at the night sky. "Yeah." He said, his voice sleepy and sounding as if he were drifting off to sleep. But when I glanced over a him he was in fact awake- wide awake. I sighed after a moment, eventually succumbing to the gaze of the moon. I could feel it all bubbling inside me- the lust. The hunger, to feel flesh under my finger tips. But with it came the urge to kill- an urge I had managed to bury, with all the strength that I had.

I turned to Stiles, laying on my side now. I ran a hand through my hair, watching as he turned his head to look at me. "You okay?" He asked softly, his voice honestly concerned. I nodded, staring into the depths of his beautiful brown eyes. After a moment, I ran my thumb along the length of his bottom lip, seeing them part slightly. I listened carefully past the forest sounds as his heartbeat sped up. I trailed my finger down the side of his neck, letting it stop at his collar bone. A small shiver went through me as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. After a moment, I sat up, and so did he. I leaned in, letting my hand trail around to the back of his neck. His skin was soft, and warm. His blood was rushing hard, just beneath the surface. He let his forehead rest against mine for a moment, his lips just a hair away from mine. His breath washed over my face in warm, gentle waves. His scent was everywhere- all around me. I leaned in and let our lips meet, mine pressed gently between his. His hand moved to my waist, gliding up to my shoulder until his fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me to him. My chest was pressed against his, as I let one hand move to the collar of his shirt, gripping it tightly while the other rested on the back of his neck. His lips felt incredible against mine- better than anything I could have ever fantasized about- anything I could have imagined. And behind my closed eyelids, it was like fireworks- supernovas.


End file.
